THE BATH
by Lola93091
Summary: You return to your apartment to find Oswald there...appearing to be sick...or is he? One-shot enjoyable smut piece requested by CreamyChocolateHeart :) OSWALD/READER POV


**The Bath**

Oswald waits patiently inside your apartment home. Sitting on a stool at the kitchen island countertop, he taps his long spidery fingers…well…maybe not as patient as he could be on other days. Head slung down with one hand cupping his forehead, he let out a sigh until your keys jingled in the front door lock.

_Crrreeeek! _

You walked in, wearing a fitted white dress that resembled a nurse's uniform. With the click! Clack! Sounds of your black heels, his attention whipped to your direction, captivated by the way you dressed yourself today. Neither of you saw each other in the morning, so his eyes ran up and down your body, admiring the choice of outfit you had picked for the day. After placing your purse down on top of a small table next to the door, you immediately met his wandering eyes and smiled.

"Checking me out Mr. Cobblepot?" you asked, teasingly. You interrupted his thoughts, completely oblivious to all those dirty, dirty visions he was having. With short sleeves and buttons all the way down, the dress made him think of you as a nurse tending to his every need. Yes, bent down by the bathtub and…

"Oh s-sorry it's just…you look very beautiful today" he complimented, mischief twinkling in those eyes regardless of that innocent smile he tend to put on while lying. You walked over to him making your way to stand in front of him for a quick kiss and an 'mmhm' in response. He only smiled and greeted you back, continuing to uphold his 'innocent' behavior. You shrugged it off, forgetting all about it as you made yourself more comfortable by kicking off your shoes and undoing a few buttons. Your mind at the moment was filled with ideas for dinner and ways of relaxing for the evening. Searching around the kitchen, the two of you made conversation about the day and everything else he had to say. You knew each other long enough to trust each other with the deepest of secrets. So although it didn't quite shock you, your only concerns lied within his safety. Which of course, he loved you for.

_Cough! Cough!_

Turning around you looked at him.

"Oz, are you alright?" you asked him, moving around the counter. His hand rested against his mouth in a fist, looking to cover the next cough that sounded.

_Cough! _

"Uh well, was feeling a bit under the weather this morning…not sure what it could be…" he trailed off as your hands came up to pull off his dress jacket.

"Babe, you need to take this off…you've sweated in it, traveled outside with it no doubt collecting all the pollution…here, let me help you"

Gently you started at the shoulders as he cooperated. Slipping each arm out of each side he retracted his arms back against his side as you took care of his jacket. While doing so, Oswald's gaze was casted down…appearing to be thinking about something. You would question him as soon as you got back from taking his jacket to the coat rack.

"I'm gonna leave this here, I'll get it steamed for you so it's nice and clean…hey, Earth to Oz…" you tried to get him to look at you and finally he did with a lazy smile.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit weak is all…I think I should leave…I don't want you to get sick and I will try to draw myself a bath at home" he began, attempting to stand and push the chair back in place whilst keeping his eyes from staying on yours. Looking him up and down he really didn't look too well…and you sure as hell wasn't going to send him out so that his overly compassionate mother could give him a bath because you knew her too well.

"Oh no mister, get back here…you're not going anywhere…look, I'm going to get the bath ready and I will help you"

Just then his cheeks looked bright as cherries, "That's not necess-you don't have to"

_Such a modest little brat_, you thought amusingly. "Don't even start that, I'm going to start that bath and you better not leave". Turning around you left the down the short hall to your small bathroom to prepare. Little did you know the widest smile that was plastered on his lips.

_SHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,_ the sound of the warm water spilling from the tap into the bathtub instantly felt like therapy and you knew just how much he was going to enjoy this. You kept on the dress since you had already wore it out and getting it wet was really the least of your worries. Bending down to your cabinet you took out a few items: one lavender bath sizzler, one bottle of mint shampoo and conditioner, one bottle of fresh scented body soap and a body brush. Getting back up to place them by the foot of the tub you turned around to light some soothing candles. With a fresh towel and a few other items, you decided everything was in order for a calming, fresh, healing bath.

You didn't need to call him since you heard those steps come closer, knowing he must have heard the faucets turned off. Walking into the small bathroom covered in white ceramic bricks, he began unbuttoning his waistcoat. His fingers shook the slightest with each button going down. Facing him you thought to help him out by the way his shy fingers were going a little too slow. As the waistcoat was removed you started with the top button of his white shirt after removing his crosstie.

"Jesus, it's a wonder we've even had sex with you wearing this many layers of clothing" you joked, he only chuckled a bit before falling silent.

_What is he thinking in that head of his? _You thought.

Once his bare, pale chest was fully exposed to your eyes, your hands reached for the fastenings of his trousers. Cheeks rosy, you loved that of the times you two shared each other's bodies, it still made him blush to feel your fingers peel off his clothes. Especially now…

"I can do this" he spoke, taking a step back from your prying hands. Your intentions were not to take advantage of him, only to help him. So you let him push down his pants and eventually, his white brief underwear. You couldn't help the smile that grew on your face as you decided to spare him the watchful gaze by looking at the water in the tub instead.

"Alright, I'm ready". Your back was still facing him as he took a few steps forward and one step into the tub. You only saw a flash of his pale, cushy behind and then watched as he sunk down into the bubbles and rested his head back against the wall. Oswald let out a sigh of pleasure and comfort; he loved bathing more than anything and struggled to make himself look weak for you to scrub his body.

Picking up the shampoo bottle you thought his head would be a good place to start. Wincing, he moved to an angle much favorable for you to reach his hair better.

"Ow sss!"

"What happened?" you asked with care. "Just my leg…don't worry…you're fine" he answered, leaning his head back fully. With all of his black hair presented before you, you squeezed some of the mint-scented liquid onto his scalp. The strong pleasant smell emanated throughout the small space, therapeutic to your senses as well as his. His mouth opened at the sensation of your small fingers lightly scratching and massaging the skin of his scalp. Slowly you kept your pace, massaging lower and lower until you reached his wide shoulders. Soft skin, wet and slippery from the soap never felt so good and you tried to get a hold of yourself. Little did you know how hard he was becoming beneath the soap suds. Unable to resist, you leant forward to place a kiss on one shoulder.

Oswald's eyes closed and let out a soft gasp the moment your lips met his skin. It was completely unexpected.

"How are you feeling?" you asked, fingers continuing their rubbing torture. Moving over to grab the body soap you poured it directly across his back, letting it all slip and drip further down. Grabbing the body brush you moved in clockwise motions, watching as small bubbles appeared and smeared all across his alabaster skin.

"How are you feeling?" you questioned, mouth close to his ear, warm breath making him shudder. He sputtered a bit before replying, "Much better…thank you". You knew he was enjoying this comfort you were spoiling him with but he had you believe that he wasn't feeling all too well today. So no matter what you were feeling you brushed it all away as you thought that it would be best to just let him rest. After a good wash with the body soap, your hands ventured no further than his chest. Completing the last phase of his wash, you just loved the clean smell that was invading your nose. After one last rinse from a pitcher, you stood up on your feet and noticed the front of your dress had gotten soaked in the process.

With the massaging and washing gone, Oswald looked back confused as to why you stopped.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, looking like a child disappointed and saddened by the loss of playtime. Just when he turned to face you he noticed the front of your dress. Fully soaked, the linen material showed a bit of the promising beige lace beneath. No one could miss the drooling look on his face, so wanton in the moment.

Meeting those sharp eyes, you suddenly realized just how full of shit he has been and a grin stretched the side of your lips. Crossing your arms, you stuck a hip out and continued to stare. Shaking off the look he held, he wasn't sure what your look meant.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're not sick at all, are you?"

Shrugging his shoulders he started to put on that innocent face, getting ready to bullshit his way through you as he did with the mobsters. But just before he could feign a look of innocence you beat him to the punch.

"Na uh! That shit does not work on me so don't even try…" you began, walking closer to look down at him, resting in the tub.

"I told you earlier…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" you said, amused by his lie. Getting down on your knees once again your face traveled closer to his. He moved back, surprised and very curious of your next actions. Elbows resting on the edge you continued to speak to him.

"If you wanted me to baby you" but he cut you off again.

"No, I didn't" he began with a devious smile.

_Well, if he wants to play it like that_…. You thought.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, your hand snaked beneath the thick bubbles to seek out your proof and the evidence of his arousal. His lips shut tight and bright eyes went wide as he felt your hand wrap around and pump once.

"Baby, all you had to do was ask", you teased but couldn't help the gasp that left your own throat as you felt each vein and ridge of his cock. With so much soap accumulating at the bottom of the tub, the skin felt slippery and completely lubed to satisfaction that each pump had his eyes wincing, eyelashes fluttering.

Up, down, up then up to the bulbous head, you were enjoying this immensely until a pair of soaked hands came to pull your face against his, small splashes of water falling onto the tiled floor. His lips smacked against yours, a hungry groan leaving his mouth as he explored yours with hunger. Tongue teasing your bottom lip, you welcomed his into your mouth. In just seconds you broke apart as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh well, looks like you caught me"

You returned his look with your own as his smiled mimicked that of the Cheshire cat.

Just why in the hell didn't he just ask for this? Was your last coherent thought before he pulled you back in like a sea beast hungry for its prey. Wet lips met and faces turned side to side. You felt those long arms stretch across your back like tentacles threatening to pull you into the water. Feeling slightly hesitant mainly because you were still dressed he voiced his irritation.

"Fuck it, join me" he huskily commanded, grabbing and pulling you much stronger than before to get you to dive in. Just as your feet pushed upwards, he took the opportunity to pull you by the waist. Sent forward with a splash, you let out a loud _'OH!'_ at the impact you made and soon found yourself still dressed but now positioned on top of his body. Waiting no more, his hands instantly caressed the front of your soaked chest, popping just a few buttons to reveal a bit of your glossy cleavage. You didn't care about the material anymore as his hands groped each breast and fondled them hungrily. Leaning forward to make it easier for him you begged for another kiss. Granting that, he bit your bottom lip, grinning so naughty at the whimper you made.

SWISH! SWISH!

The water swayed as your body moved to stretch your legs on either side of his. With the material so soaked against your skin he noticed your struggle and reached beneath the water to peel the white fabric up over your bottom. Taking each cheek into his hands he felt the last thin barrier blocking your most delicious part from his aching and swelling member.

His long fingers pulled at the fine lace panties, jagged nails threatening to tear it apart as your position wouldn't allow him to pull them down. With your lips busy lapping up the water on his neck and your hands lightly scratching his chest, you were unaware of his nails tearing the underwear from your hips. Making a small hole, he felt giddy to now rip it open much wider until it split apart. In just a minute, your panty floated atop the water. However, none of this came to your attention as his cock prodded the entrance between your luscious thighs.

"Uhn! oh my god" you panted breathlessly, lips smacking as you released his neck. Under the water, it swayed, teasing your clit down to your entrance. Grabbing hold of the sides of the tub you looked down at his dilated eyes, waiting for your next movement, anticipating and begging with only his expression. Fixing yourself in preparation, you gave him one last kiss before sinking down slowly to take him into your body. Wet, soft, slippery, it felt like many things as your walls took him in, adjusting soon to his girth. With eyes nearly rolling back, he sighed in pure and utter pleasure. But as soon as your body rocked against his, he watched you with heavy eyelids, a sultry gaze you became hypnotized by. As if by spell, you kept a steady rhythm, your own eyes never leaving his as you moaned for him. His tongue darted out to swipe his lower lip, his gaze lowering to watch the way your chest glistened from all the soap and water. Then much lower to your hips…you had no idea how much he loved the way your hips were moving against his lap. He was watching you like a sailor captivated by a sea siren.

"Keep moving…just…just like that" he spoke, stumbling over his words the deeper he went in and slipped out of you. Minutes went by and his need to touch you came full force as watching just wasn't enough for him. No…he attacked your waist with a grip that sent you forward until his chest clashed with yours. His hands were pulling at your hair, pushing against your back, gripping your thighs…they were everywhere and it seemed all at once.

"Ahh!" you yelled out at the way his fingers dug into the skin of your bottom, pushing you on, encouraging you to pick up the pace. Still swollen inside of you, you knew his movements were only going to become more frantic by the second.

_SPLISH! SPLASH! _

Droplets turned into waves of water traveling out of the tub as you fought together, battling to see who could give more pleasure. The beast within him came to the front and threatened to drown you in the deepest of pleasure, pushing you to ecstasy.

Controlling your speed, he bounced you up and down purposely, just to watch your skin jiggle to his liking. You knew the strength he held secretly as he fully expressed it during sex. But this, this was entirely new to you and what a wonderful surprise it was.

The small rubber ducky that rested at the corner washed into the tub, floating carelessly around as the two of you fucked each other with something more than just passion. The smooth knuckles of your fingers turned white as your grip tightened on the edge, head leaning back as his lips sucked and sucked where your pulse was beating furiously. He was leaving his mark just as you had made yours.

Gyrating and begging like the kind of women his mother warned him of, you smiled at the thought of it. How pissed his mother would be to find out about this particular 'wash' you were giving her son. Yes, it amused you greatly as it was driving you crazy the more and more you felt that heat and friction below the surface. Slipping in and out of you like an eel, you felt your end near as he didn't give up. His stamina sometimes terrified you; making you wonder just how uncomfortably spent you would be once he finished. Grunting, he felt his own climax threaten so he all but forced you to move the way he wanted, while his teasing fingers tickled your clit. Beckoning your body to come you released a long sigh of completion as he followed shortly after.

The waves in the tub slowed as your panting breaths tried to do the same. Hearts beating so rapid, you watched as Oswald rested against the wall, his hand swiping his face, which was colored a blushed pink.

You slipped off his lap, feeling that familiar anatomy slip free between your wet thighs.

Choosing to rest on the opposite side, you spoke first.

"Wow…that was…like I said all you had to do was just ask Oswald!" you jokingly scolded, throwing the rubber ducky against his chest.

"Where's the fun in that?!" he countered, picking up the ducky and inspecting it.

What he said was true and even if he did ask…well…maybe this whole act was what made the sex so much better. It caught you off guard in a way and spontaneity was much appreciated.

"Well…since you mentioned it…when can I expect my next 'thorough' wash Nurse (YOUR NAME)?"

With a laugh you struggled in leaving the tub, just then noticing your panties ripped apart on the ground in a puddle. Bending over, giving Oswald a good view, you picked them up and swung them around on your index finger. Throwing him a questioning look he chuckled.

"Perhaps next time you should skip on wearing those"

That cheeky grin never failed to get you hot and bothered, but for now you needed to leave the room to get the mop. But this was indeed one mess you didn't mind cleaning up…and the mop was probably going to have to spend the next few days resting in this bathroom as it wouldn't be the last spill.

**Oh yes! Imagine bath time going like this? I sure as hell wouldn't mind it after a jog. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think; it's always fun to know how the story made you feel. I'm open to requests so don't hesitate either. **

**This story was requested by CreamyChocolateHeart, she gave me the idea and I couldn't thank her enough for it **


End file.
